


A thousand miles in a heartbeat.

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU -, Distance, M/M, Trust, long distant relationships, phonecalls, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His favorite sleeping pants riding low on his hips, he silent pulled himself back to the bed and stared at it again, a small lump in his throat as he reached across and picked the fluffy white pillow up in his hands. Eyes staring down skeptical at it before he let a low tired laugh out and tucked it under his arm, his hands quickly pulling the blanket up and he walked in to the living room and over to the couch where he had been sleeping for the past four days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back at home, you feel so far.

**Author's Note:**

> so okay, while scrolling through tumblr, I've come across a post which I've often seen and have seen quite a lot over the past few months and it brought an idea to mind aswell as having a song stuck in my head, but first the post.
> 
> 'Pillow Talk is a project aiming to connect long distance lovers. Each person has a pillow for their bed and a ring sensor which they wear to sleep at night. The sensor wirelessly communicates with the other person’s pillow; when one person goes to bed, their lover’s pillow begins to glow softly to indicate their presence. Placing your head on the pillow allows you to hear the real-time heartbeat of your loved one.'
> 
> And the song I've had stuck in my head is by Simple plan and is called jetlag.  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntSBKPkk4m4&ob=av2e

He stares at the large bed in front of him, the dark room a harsh contrast against the whiteness of the sheets which seem to glow in the silver light of the full moon which was seeping in through the crack in the drawn curtains.  
Heart heavy in his chest, he slowly moved through the room in silence, first carefully toeing his boots off his aching feet. It’s been non stop all day, beingrushed around by teachers, trying to find lost pieces of homework; he’s tired and just wants to sleep. Next comes the white shirt he had been wearing, crisp and clean this morning before he had left; now it was heavy with the smell of the city, the stain down the front from where he had been knocked in to and spilt his coffee slightly. And at last he carefully peeled off the slightly tight pants he wore that day, his long legs buckling under him slightly as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled them off with a soft huff before folding them neatly over the arm of the chair, ready to be worn again tomorrow, his shirt being thrown in the washing hamper as he rose to his feet again and moved towards the dresser which held his sleep pants.

He was too tired; he would shower in the morning.

His favorite sleeping pants riding low on his hips, he silent pulled himself back to the bed and stared at it again, a small lump in his throat as he reached across and picked the fluffy white pillow up in his hands. Eyes staring down skeptical at it before he let a low tired laugh out and tucked it under his arm, his hands quickly pulling the blanket up and he walked in to the living room and over to the couch where he had been sleeping for the past four days.  
He had been living here a week but he missed the warmth of the small body next to his in the large bed, missed having the sound of a heartbeat close to him so when the pillow had turned up this morning he had been surprised and slightly shocked but he texted back saying he would try it anyway, anything to know that he had made them smile.

  
Setting everything up on the couch again, he walked back to the bedroom and picked up the small ring from the bedside, it was cold to the touch and he wondered how a small strip of metal with a sensor in could do so much over so many miles, but it warmed his heart a little as he turned and slowly trudged his way through the silent darkness of his apartment and to his couch where there was a soft glow.  His movements paused for a moment before he walked closer and perched on the edge of the couch to pick his phone up which was flashing with a new message, thumb sliding across the screen before he smiled softly to himself.

_I miss you x_

Three simple little words made his heart beat crazy as he laid down and tucked an arm under the glowing pillow, head against the softness as he slipped the small metal band on to his wedding finger and pulled the covers up over him before letting his eyes skim over the message again, a smile on his lips before he sighed, heart racing slightly again when his phone vibrated in his hand and making him jump.

_I know you’re there, the pillow is glowing and I can hear your heartbeat x_

He stared at the text and then to the pillow and back again, so it really did work and he grinned before turning slightly and got comfortable, ear pressed against the soft glow as he slowly typed back a reply. Sure enough a soft thumping noise started to appear from under his ear and he let his eyes slide close knowing that it was his loved ones heartbeat just like they could hear his.

_I wish I could be with you x_

‘’Me too’’ He whispered out in to the darkness before he pressed a soft kiss to the pillow and thought about the softness of his lips against his own, heart skipping a beat slightly as he breathed out deeply.

_You’re thinking ‘bout me x_

He had to laugh softly at the message because it was true, and now he truly believed that the small ring and pillow could bring two people together even thousand of miles apart. Holding his phone closer to him, he snuggles down a little more to the pillow, the blanket tucked around him tightly as he breathed out.

_Can I call you, or is it too late? X_

Before the message can fully leave the screen, he is typing in the number and pressing the call button, shifting slightly so he can free his arm and hold his phone against his ear as it rings once…twice before a warm voice fills the other end.

_‘’I miss you’’_ The voice on the other end whispers out and he can feel tears starting to pull at his eyes already, everything is strange without the one he loves by his side, he misses the smiles and he misses the soft but lazy kisses they shared while laying side by side.  
‘’ _I miss you too baby’’_ He whispers back and he can feel his the sound of his love’s heart beat against his ear as he listens to the soft breathing on the phone.  
‘’ _I wish you didn’t have to go, I miss being in your arms at night. I love you’’_ That’s the moment he feels the tears slipping down over his cheeks, the want and desperation in the voice on the other end, the sound of love filtering through the miles and miles of air space which connects their call, before he knows it there’s a soft sob which breaks the silence and he knows it’s from himself as he cradles the pillow closer to his chest.   
‘’ _I want to come home to you, I really do’’_ He whispers out brokenly, like someone had torn a hole in to his chest and left him wide open, heart beating to the sound of a butterflies wings on a hard breeze, fighting to move forward and get to somewhere safe.  ‘’ _But I will be home soon, school beaks out for summer in just five months, I know it sounds a long time baby but we can get through it together and I will be holding you soon’’_ He manages to get through to his beloved, a tiny whimper leaving the lips which he wishes to kiss so badly. Just five months and he would be home in the sunshine and have his arms around the most perfect human being ever alive.  
‘’ _I love you’’_ Three words…three words and his heart is beating like a hurricane against his chest.   
‘’ _I love you too baby’’_ Five words back and he can hear the smile in the heartbeat which is coming through the pillow softly.   
‘’ _You should get to sleep, its gone midnight now isn’t it’’_ The voice whispers in a sad tone and he feels himself sigh with a silent agreement.   
_‘’I should, but I’ve missed your voice so much’’_ His voice falters again and he can hear a soft sniff on the other end before he settles down, ‘’ _Stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep’’_ He whispers softly and there’s a soft laugh on the other end which has him smiling.

He knows that they wont talk and that his phone bill is going to be high but he doesn’t care, he has the sound of his loved ones heartbeat in one ear and his soft breathing in the other as he slowly closes his eyes and lays in the silence of his apartment.  
It isn’t long before he falls asleep, the rush and tiredness of the day’s activities washing the energy out of his body faster than he would’ve liked but he’s happy that he got to hear his baby’s voice and heart again, he didn’t realize how badly he had missed the pair of them before tonight and he was happy for his baby to send the pillow and sensor ring to him, he now knew that he wasn’t ever going to question anything which he sends him now because nothing could ever top the soft glowing pillow signaling the presence of his love on the other side of the country, a thousand miles away as he falls asleep, but a thousand miles is right next to his ear and heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Five months goes by and he can hardly keep the excitement away as he packs the last thing in to his travel bag, his fingers slowly pulling the zip up and across the white pillow as he tucks the small metal ring in to the pocket so not to loose it.

Every night he went to sleep holding the pillow close to him, the heartbeat of his loved one…a lullaby in his ear, soothing him off to sleep on the rainy nights he just wanted to be home. His baby’s voice in the other when they talked late in to the night and then early morning, both of them tired but not wanting to hang up until they truly have too…most of the time it was due to their phone dying or credit running out, but every time he made sure to quickly put more on the next day so they could carry on their conversation from the night before.

But now he was rushing around the apartment, double checking that he had everything he needed for the two months he got to spend at home before having to go back to school again. He hated the distance, but they both knew that this was always his dream and nothing was going to stop him from reaching that dream which he had, had from a child.   
By the time he reached the real world outside of his apartment, the rain had began to fall in a light drizzle before he quickly hailed a cab down and asked them to take him to the airport after he tucked his bags away safely in to the trunk and gotten in to the back seats.

Building after buildings past the windows by as the taxi cab moved through the city as if it was one of the rain drops on the window, the feeling of getting to see him soon was building up more inside his stomach and he knew that in just 7 hours time, he would have his arms around the person he loved the most in the world other than his parents and brother. Lost in thought he pressed his forehead against the glass, a smile on his lips as he thought about all the words they had shared last night, truly getting underneath each other’s skin, filling each other in on their day and how much they missed each other.

Softly he opened his eyes again and watched as the cab driver turned in to the airport, anticipation deep in his stomach as he quickly paid the fare and grabbed his bags from the trunk before he started to make his way through the airport to the check in, pausing along the way to dig his passport and tickets out before he carried on, his bags soon disappearing as he hitched his on flight bag up over his shoulder more, passport tight in his hand as he stepped away and walked towards the queue which would take him through security and in to the main airport where he had a hour and 15 minute wait for his flight back home.

Fingers itched against his phone in his pocket before he finally pulled it out and looked down at the screen as he lowered himself in to a seat in the open starbucks, a coffee in his other hand which he slowly blew on before taking a careful sip, he wanted to text…to call but he knew that it was about 5am back home in LA, where his baby was and he knew that it was hard for him to sleep and he didn’t want to disturb that. He already felt bad enough making him stay up to half 3 just talking over the phone despite all the protests of him telling him that it was okay, he had a strange way of getting him to accept things when he felt bad for it but he knew that he always got through to him in the end and made him feel better.

He sighed softly as he let his phone rest on the table top, both hands wrapping around his coffee as he yawned a little, regretting such an early flight but he wanted to be back home In the sun and not what felt like a million miles away.   
Soon the coffee was finished and he stood, phone and bag in one hand as he threw the empty cup away and made his way through the airport shops until he reached a store which caught his interest, moving his bag on his shoulder again, he walked in and let his eyes move around before they settled on a small necklace, black rope and golden pendant and he couldn’t help but smile as he walked towards the counter and asked to see it up closer. Handing money over, he checked the time before quickly leaving, hand pushing the present in to his back quickly as he moved towards the gate just in time before he handed over his boarding pass and passport again. The lady giving him a smile as she handed it back, telling him to enjoy his flight before he walked down the hall and stepped on to the plane, finding his seat, he pushed his bag in to the space above and shut the little door before sitting down, his eyes looking out the window at the rain as it started to come a little harder, the skies grey as his smile grew and he turned away, hands fumbling with his phone as he turned it on to plane mode and settled back, hands pushing the seatbelt together as others busied around him for their own seats.

He sits back and listens to the soft hum of the plane’s engines as they start up, the feeling of the plane starting to move as it taxis out on to the runway, navigating its way out before it starts to move, picking up speed before it jumps from the ground almost, tilting as the plane starts to gather height and he lets a soft sigh out.

He’s on his way home.

There’s a soft buzz from his pocket and he looks down as he takes his phone out and glances at the screen,

_Have a good flight home and see you in a few months._

He smiles at the message from his friend from classes, he quickly types a message back before slipping his phone back in to his pocket as he stares out the window as the plane moves through the cloud line and sun light pours across, creating a image which was truly beautiful. Sitting back he closes his eyes as the captain’s voice comes through the speakers, telling them the information about the flight and the weather conditions and the time they should be expecting to land in Los Angeles.

The home of the angels…the home of his baby!

He knows that it will be 10:15 when they land and he knows that he will probably be in bed but he didn’t mind, he just couldn’t wait to get home and slip his arms around his loved one, just cuddling in to him in his bed before giving him his present which he had brought in the shop back in the airport.  
Worries of school work and missing homework left his mind, the stress of being late or missing something important left his mind as the plane moved through the sky and he stood up, pulling his bag out from the hold and placing it on the empty seat beside him before he dug in to it, looking for the Ipod which belonged to his boy, he still couldn’t believe he had sent it too him just so he had something to listen too on the flight home, the memory of him telling him over the phone brought another smile to his lips as he pressed the headphones over his ears and turned it on, eyes flicking up to the pillow with a smile before he pulled it out and rested against the wall, eyes slowly closing.

He would kill most of the flight time by sleeping, the thought of his boyfriend back home sending him in to a soft lullaby.

Once awake, he looked down at his phone to see that it was nearing 1pm and he smiled, knowing that he was close to landing, putting all his things away again, he left the headphones in as he started to zip his bag back up again before he pulled his phone back in front of him, thumb and finger sliding across the screen as he changed the time zones back over again.

The captain’s voice came over the speakers again, telling them that they were perfectly on time and the weather was great.

Staring out the window, he watched as the plane started to descend his eyes watching the ground getting closer and closer before it touched the runway and he could feel his heart crashing against his chest as he turned away and made sure he had everything which he needed as the plane taxied in to the right place and the door was opened.

Slowly he rose to his feet, letting people pass before he stepped out himself, his baby’s music still playing in his ears and bag over his shoulder as he made his way through to baggage claim and waited for his other bag to come through.  
Five minutes later he was walking through arrivals when his phone buzzed violently in his pocket and he slowed down before moving just to the side of the other people as he pulled his phone out and looked down at the screen, a grin appearing over his face as he slipped his thumb across it.  
‘’ _I thought you would still be sleeping’’_ He spoke in to the phone and a soft laugh came through from the other end before he heard him mumble a quick sorry and he frowned slightly.   
_‘’You know, I thought you would be happy’’_ His voice came back and his face fell slightly as he breathed out slightly.   
_‘’Baby I am happy, I just know that it was late last night when we came off and I know how you don’t sleep well..’’_ He started to say before he was cut off by his baby, _  
‘’Adam, Shh stop getting all panicked, im fine’’_ He told him before a soft smile spread over his face. _‘’Ahh that’s better, a smile suits you better than a frown’’_ A soft laugh escaped and he quickly looked up and around before his eyes settled on a smaller man stood across the barriers, a grin on his lips before he watched the blonde hang up and duck under, grabbing his bag again he walked a few feet before dropping it and wrapping his arms around his baby’s waist, hugging him tightly as he buried his face in to his neck.

‘’ _I’ve missed you’’_ He whispered out before pulling back to look at his face, the wide grin mirroring his own as he leaned down and pressed his lips against the ones he has missed the touch of in the past five months.  
 _‘’I’ve missed you too, but I really want coffee’’_ He couldn’t help but laugh as he kissed him again, slowly pulling away to grab his bag and slip his phone back in to his pocket before he grabbed his hand tightly.   
_‘’Not even 10:30 and you already want coffee, im surprised if you haven’t already had at least two cups’’_ He laughed out softly as they started to walk, the smaller man grinning slightly before he shrugged.   
‘ _’You know me’’_ He laughed out before the taller of the two nodded with a smile,   
_‘’I really do’’_ He laughed out with a smile before kissing the side of the smallers head again.

He was finally home and he was happy.

But he knew the next time he went back to school…the wait would be worth it so much.


End file.
